


Saint Seiya:Tale of the Forgotten Music Box

by iiimeyshun



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - Myth of Hades, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiimeyshun/pseuds/iiimeyshun
Summary: [Set during the Mythological era long before Athena reign the earth.] It was HER promise that brought them together. No matter how many centuries may pass, the Pegasus saint will surely find his way beside his goddess as per HER wish and that was the root of the never ending cycle of the Holy War.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii.. Another story again though I still haven't updated my others. Hehehehe. I just came up with some idea and I want to write it not knowing whether I would or I could continue it. This story was born after I wonder why does Athena reincarnate once every 200 years and along with her reincarnation was also the reborn/birth of the man under the constellation of pegasus as well as the repeating war against Hades. Perhaps there is a reason behind that since before Athena became the partron goddess of earth just maybe.. Well that's all.. Thank you!

**Prologue**

 

Athena jolted as she felt a sudden spike of a very strong and familiar cosmo and the sudden trembling of the Olympus which made her noticed the slowly wilting greenery scene. Knowing who owns that powerful cosmo, she hurriedly stood up and went down to the mortal world to where she felt it. As she descended to the Earth, what welcomes her is a horrendous scene. The earth shook as the ground slowly fractures and the winds violently sweep off and form tornadoes as it carry everything away from the ground. The oceans and seas rises into tremendous giant waves washing every village together with the series of volcanic eruptions as the raging lava flowed through the rice fields. It was a great disaster ever happened. Roaming around, she finally saw the person she was looking. Right before her eyes was a thousand corpses and amidst of it is a silhouette of the person she knew well kneeling and hugging something on her arms.

 

“Haha-ue..” She softly called the person who in return look at her sideways revealing her tear stricken face. Upon this gesture, she can now clearly see what’s the woman hugging and her breathe stopped and her heart broke as she recognized the familiar ash blonde and deep brown hair of the two males she has known for a long time but she remained strong and passive.

 

“Athena…” The woman called voice lacing with deep sorrow she had never heard off. “I.. failed to protect them. He… They took them away.” She continued as her once firm and strong shoulder trembled. Her figure never once seen in their entire life. The resilient goddess who brings happiness, prosperity and life to the world now became a goddess who only brings catastrophe upon her wake. Now Athena understands why the other gods are wary of her existence, why Zeus, their father favored her so much and as to why her mother never showed other emotions aside joviality, love and kindness. As the goddess of song and life, whenever she felt emotions that contradicts her supremacy, it will cause a big disaster not only to their holy land but also to the mortal world just like what’s happening now. She approached the sullen form of her mother careful not to trample the dead bodies. As she already beside her, she was unable to utter a single word of comfort for she had never seen her mother to be this broken. She really did love them but she too, also love them especially _him_ but her mother’s love for them was far more greater.

 

“Haha-ue…” She called her again. “Please stop crying. You know that they don’t like it when you are sad much more crying as well as the earth too. As you cry now, the earth also shed tears and now on the verge of dying just like how your heart is. Please remember you are a goddess, mother and it is your duty to protect the land not to destroy it.” Upon hearing her daughter’s word, she shot her a sad and submissive smile. By on by the quakes on the ground gradually slowing down, the water crawling back to the sea, the tornadoes stop and the darkened skies lit up revealing the glorious sun. And Athena knows that her mother finally ceases to cry.

 

 

**At Mt. Olympus**

 

Not looking at the crowd around her, she silently walk with her head held high as what she always does. Not taking a single glance even to her sad and worried sisters, she keep walking towards their father’s throne. Her usual eyes filled with mirth was now full of determination, will and a little hatred as she caught the sight of the hateful god of the underworld Hades which Zeus didn’t go unnoticed when she halted.

 

“My esteemed daughter born from the goddess of memory, Mnemosyne, you committed such a sin worth of dire punishment yet however such punishment is inapplicable to your being. Therefore, with the power as the great god of all, I strip you of the title Goddess of Song and Life and protector of the earth. From now on you shall be known as the goddess who brings calamity, disaster and misfortune." Zeus voice was resonating through out the place though there is no anger upon it, she knew better and all she could do is to prepare and submit. She knew the sin she had committed aside from almost destroying the human world. There is one more that her sisters even Athena didn't know except for him, Zeus. A sin that will forever mark in the course of destiny, a forbidden sin that will continue to repeat like a cycle all because of her but this time, she didn't care. She will no longer care about it.

 

_"You, my dear Melpomene shall be the Goddess of Tragedy.”_


	2. Mouseia

Everyone in the Rhoderio village was busy. Of course who wouldn't be when it is the month of May once again. The month by which named after the goddess Maia, the goddess of spring. It is also the time people offer praises and gives honor to the great nine muses.

 

Every first day of the month, Athens celebrates the occasion by doing the Mouseia, an event where anyone could enter and present their masterpiece whether it’s an art, a song, poem, dance or play. Whoever wins shall be given a once in a lifetime chance to make a wish to the muse who is in charge of the year and this time is Thalia’s, the Muse of Comedy and Pastoral Poetry. Tons of men even women participate in order to have this chance. Saints can even participate and for once, gold saints decided to participate which for god's knows was their beloved Pope's idea.

 

"Just serve it as an experience." They remembered him saying.

 

“Tell me again… Why should we enter this contest?” Asmita asked for the umpteenth time. Unlike the other saints, he held no belief or interest on the muses or perhaps he just didn’t want to go out of his temple.

 

"Because Pope Sage said so. Look even Leo Ilias joined." Dohko answered the Virgo saint who, finally decided to resign his fate and go along with the Pope’s order.

 

“Well, let us just enjoy this and think it as our day off.” Sisyphus smiled to them as they started to join the Mouseia.

 

 

Olympus

 

"You've been watching them as always." Mnemosyne commented as she saw one of her daughter. "Are they that fascinating to you, Melpomene?"

 

Melpomene, one of the muses born from Zeus and Mnemosyne sat near the spring, touched the water making some ripples. "I'm just curious Mother. That's all."

 

And Mnemosyne shook her head. Curiosity doesn't bring any good. It only causes trouble especially when it came from a god. Most especially if it came from the goddess of tragedy. "My dear, why won't you join your sisters? Your father, will soon be coming. He would not like it when he saw you're not complete doing your opening play for the Mouseia." She gently said caressing her child’s long wavy locks.

 

"Yes.. I'll be coming." She replied and her Mother left her still looking at the clear water of spring occasionally touching its surface playing it with her dainty fingers. Then she sighed. Gracefully she stood up and before leaving she gave one last look. One last look to the young men wearing gold, to that man who was wearing the Sagittarius cloth and finally she walked away.

 

"Ah Melpomene-nee sama!", A child-like voice called upon seeing her arrival.

 

"Hello to you, Thalia." She greeted her younger sister. "Forgive my tardiness Clio, Urania, Euterpe, Terpsichore, Calliope, Erato, Polyhymnia." Melpomene apologizes to her sisters.

 

"No, there's no problem. You really don't have to go here. Mother is just worried of you keeping a distance." Calliope, the oldest of the nine uttered with the hint of consideration.

 

"If only Euterpe didn't open her mouth." Clio, babbled which Thalia agreed.

 

"Yes. If only Euterpe onee-sama didn't talk."

 

"Why you?!!" Euterpe screeched.

 

"It's fine. Shall we? Mother had said Father will soon arrive. We have him to be pleased with our performance." And with that the nine muses do their singing which the trees, birds and even flowers rejoiced. Sorrow and grief easily forgotten once the Muses sing and all the deities in the Olympus halted just to indulge their selves to the magnificent melody the nine sisters brought. Even the mortals had come to stop to listen to their song as it is shows the opening of the traditional event for their honor. The wind softly blows carrying different magnolia petals as it dances towards the so blue sky together with the thousand birds who chirp their song. It was a marvelous sight that signifies the starting of Mouseia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii here's the Chapter 1 of my Saint Seiya Tale. If you notice, Leo Ilias is alive since I chosen the timeline where Athena, Sasha is still not born as well as Tenma and Alone but they will be in this story so don't worry. :D Thanks for reading. 
> 
> And BTW I'm very very sorry if up till not I'm not able to update my other stories.. Still getting some inspiration.. hehehe *laugh sheepishly*
> 
>  
> 
> Read and Review minna.


	3. Iubileum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 iiiiiiis out! Now to clarify one thing I knew I stated in the summary that it was set during the mythological era but I will not start from there.. I am still gathering ideas. Hehe.   
> Let me warn you in advance that this story might have many grammatical errors, mispelled words, OOCness and etc. 

Sisyphus found himself enjoying the festival as he visit every stalls for any items that caught his interest until one object seems to attract him. Looking closely he observe an old antique necklace with a shield shape pendant engraved with… It was so simple yet elegant at the same time. But what intrigued him the most was the aquamarine topaz embedded on its middle with something akin to a flower petal preserve inside of the jewel.

“There he is just like what I told yah!” a deep masculine voice shouted which made Sisyphus look who it was only to see Kardia together with Degel, and shockingly with Albafica too.

“Would you tone down your voice a bit? It is very unlikely to shout in a crowd such as this.” Degel reprimanded his so called bestfriend who just snob in response.

“Why hello to the three of you. Are you perhaps looking for me?”

“Well sort of. We somehow need a guide you know it was our first on this kind of thing.” Kardia answered.

“Kardia be respectful!” Degel hissed which made Sisyphus chuckled.

“It’s fine Degel. No harm done and regarding with what you said, unfortunately it is my first time to witness this event too so I’ve been checking all the stalls for any items that will suit my taste.” Sisyphus

“That’s quite pretty.” Albafica who was silent since they arrived spoke up as he saw the necklace on Sisyphus hand. This made the other two looked at the said object.

By on by the vendor noticed the four men who to his utter surprised were the gold saints. He hurriedly entertained them and asked what would likely they want. Sisyphus showed the man the necklace to which he inspected. With a nod, he told the price and without hesitation Sisyphus bought it.

The four continued their strolling until they were stopped by a rowdy crowd and upon it were the other gold saints who like them were also curious.

“Yo!” Manigoldo called them as he approached the four. “Great timing. It seems they are going to have a contest. Why don’t we join?”

“And what kind of contest it will be?” Asmita asked

“Anything that is related to music, arts and science though the theme will depend on who among the muses will be the in charge. Last year was Polyhymnia.”

“But why do we celebrate such festival when our goddess is Athena?” Out of the whim, Kardia asked.

“What?! You didn’t know?!” Dohko who just arrived together with Shion and El Cid reacted which earned a glare from the Scorpio.

“Che sorry for that. I always fall asleep everytime we lesson about the mythological times.”

“That’s not a good attitude to exhibit as a saint much more as a gold saint of Athena.” They turned around to see a disappointed Aspros with Aldebaran who was trailing behind him. “You know that it is important to know the history of the myth since it is a basic knowledge for us.”

“Yes yes. I know.” Kardia nonchalantly responded which angered Aspros more but was calmed by Sisyphus.

“Now let’s not be hot headed okay. Though we are out of the sanctuary and is here joining a festival we are still saints in duty. We should avoid fights among ourselves.”

“Indeed. Pope ordered us to participate to enjoy but do not forget that we are still on duty.” Leo Ilias agreed which made Sisyphus inwardly swelled with pride. “And to answer your question” He faced Kardia who inaudibly gulped. “Since the mythological era, the muses were greatly revered not only by humans but also the gods for their beauty, elegance, arts and music. Each of them has particular specialty that distinguishes who is who. Calliope, the first born is the superior muse who inspired the great stories Iliad and Odyssey. She is the goddess that gives the kings’ and princes’ virtue to help them impose justice and serenity. Clio is the keeper of history and the one who holds all the records of the past. Urania is the guardian of celestial bodies. She created astronomy, fortune telling and the foretelling of future through the stars. Melpomene is the harbinger of tragedies and the caster of divine punishment. Though she was known as the songstress for her melodious voice, she is a goddess who could bring catastrophe and disaster. Terpsichore is the beautiful charmer of dances who enthralls anyone with her dances. Euterpe is the musician who creates thousands tune and melodies with her flute and other instruments. Erato is the personification of all kinds of love and lust in form of arts. Polyhymnia is the sacred bearer of great and holy gospel and the youngest, Thalia is the portent of comedy and humor. All these 9 muses like the other gods also govern the world. They were greatly loved because they are the perfect epitome of prosperity, festivity, harmony, peace and parity.”

After Ilias finished his explanation, everyone got quiet which caused him to be puzzled as which of those he had said made them mute. Thankfully the one who recovered fast was the Scorpio saint whose face was now filled with amazement.

“Whoah! I didn’t know that there are gods that are cool! It seems that these muses were extremely powerful than our goddess.” Kardia excitedly muttered but his last statement got Aspros’ attention.

“Did you just belittle our goddess? Calling her weak?” He was now fuming with anger but before he could explode, Shion intervened.

“That’s enough. Since we are here, why don’t we try to join the contest? I’ve heard that whoever win the contest will get a chance to wish to the muses which absolutely will be granted.” With what Shion said, the irritation fades as they got into conclusion to participate.

“Well if that’s indeed the real thing I’ll make sure to win. Kekekeke!” Manigoldo declared as he darted off to enter the competition.

“I will not let you do that you crab!” Kardia instantly followed as well as the others though with the exception of Asmita and Albafica who in truth really want to join yet he can’t.

 

 

At Mt. Olympus

The contest finally begins and the nine sisters were watching through the clear spring lake beside the large luscious weeping willow tree.

"Oh there's a lot who join this time." Terpsichore commented as she saw many people that aren’t from Greece as she took noticed the foreigners who are also participating.

"Hmm. And it seems a lot of them are also good." Polyhymnia added.

"Oh? Even Athena's gold saint joined? How amusing." Erato remarked when her topaz eyes caught the sight of the shining gold armors.

"This year is Thalia's turn right?” Euterpe turned to their youngest sister who is uncharacteristically quiet.

Thalia’s emerald green eyes perked up at the mention of her name. "Yes." She nervously answered. Being the youngest, she was always the last one who takes in charge of the Mouseia and it always made her worried.

“Why do you keep feeling nervous my dear Thalia? You always did great in the previous years.” Clio gently asked their youngest who blushed in return.

“It will be fine. You will surely do well.” Melpomene caresses Thalia’s ash colored hair and the girl smiled nodding her head.

“Yes I’ll do my best again to make this year’s Mouseia fruitful.” With that Thalia disappeared as she descended down to the mortal world.

“My my, time flies so fast and our little musa is really growing up.” Calliope commented with dainty smile gracing her lips as her sisters started cooing how they will miss the cute little Thalia once she will fully grow up. They didn’t notice the small wistful smile and the faraway look their one sister had.

“Vos non potestis prohibere tempus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm still out of ideas to continue my other stories but I promise that if I got a lot I will surely update my stories. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> BTW Read and Review 


End file.
